


We Made You A Story About Your Funeral

by AnakarayaSlytherin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Denial, Ficlet, Grief, M/M, eye horror cw, im so sorry, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakarayaSlytherin/pseuds/AnakarayaSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki just isn't talking to Tsukiyama...<br/>(Also known as: Denial is the 1st stage of grief.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Made You A Story About Your Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "About Your Funeral" by Soley. I wrote this today in a moment of angsty inspiration. I apologize in advance.

“Kaneki-kun” __  
Tsukiyama sang out into the dark room. He stared at the immobile boy lying sideways on the bed, and he smiled brightly. He hummed and walked across the room, dragging behind him a body.  
“I brought dinner Kaneki-kun”

Kaneki didn't answer, but that didn't deter Tsukiyama, he only gave a hum and dropped the body next to the bed. He kissed the top of Kaneki’s head, breathing in his scent as he did so.    
“What part would you like? The arms? The intestines? I like the eyeballs the most but if you want those I’ll give them to you of course.”  
He waited a moment, and when Kaneki didn't answer again he shrugged.  
“Intestines it is then.”  
He leaned down and put his hand through the body, digging around before ripping out what he knew to be the large intestines. He took in a deep breath taking in the sweet smell of the meat and blood.  
“Do you want them now? You don't seem to be very hungry. I’ll save it for you later if you want?”  
He put the meat to the side, making a mental note to put it in the freezer for later.  
“Oh, right, I saw Touka when I went hunting. It was only a glance and she didn't see me but it was her. She looks like she’s ok. Do you want me to bring her here one day to see you?”  
Again, silence was all the answer he got back. He sighed now, feeling a bit annoyed at hearing nothing from Kaneki.  
“You have to answer me eventually Kaneki-kun. You can’t just lie there forever.”  
The silence was starting to become defeaning now. Tsukiyama could feel his anger rising as the silence went on.  
“Kaneki-kun you have to stop this." __  
Nothing.  
"Please talk to me Kaneki, please?"

 _…_  
 “Kaneki just TALK TO ME ALREADY”  
Tsukiyama reached over in rage, grasping Kaneki’s shoulder and pulling him over. Kaneki’s head lolled to the side, showing empty eye sockets crusted with dried blood. His face was blank and chalky. Tsukiyama stared back in disgust.  
“Fine. Don't answer me. I’ll come back when you feel like being sociable.” _  
_He stormed out of the room, leaving Kaneki’s empty body behind.  
 _How dare you not talk to me, so selfish. I’ve been taking care of you for weeks I've been watching over you and feeding you the least you can do is talk to me Kaneki talk to me **why wont you talk to me…**_  
  
Tsukiyama broke down in the hallway. Falling to his knees he began to sob loudly into the palms of his hands.  
“Kaneki… Kaneki why wont you talk to me…. Please talk to me please come back to me please… yell at me, hit me, I don't care _just talk to me_ **please...** ”  
There was no answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* and there never will be.  
> Denial is such a strong part of grief.  
> IM SO SORRY I PROMISED FLUFF I HAVE FLUFF ON THE WORKS DONT WORRY.  
> The need for angst was just there ok.  
> Kuddos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
